The rise in terrorist activities in recent years has caused a greater demand for chemical sensor devices for detecting vapors of explosive materials. For example, peroxide-based explosives such as triacteone triperoxide (TATP) and hexamethylene triperoxide diamine (HMTD) are extremely sensitive to detonation by heat, friction, impact, and electrical discharge. Methods of manufacturing such explosives are widely known and can be carried out with relative ease and, since the starting materials needed to synthesize these materials are readily available, the use of peroxide-based explosives has become increasing popular among terrorists.
Existing methods for the vapor phase detection of such explosive materials typically require solution preparation, long sampling times, and are generally not readily field-deployable. Other methods, such as cavity ringdown spectroscopy, typically require delicate optics setup and high power lasers that are also not generally amenable to in-field use. Furthermore, devices such as these often require an external means for photodetection and signal amplification (e.g., a photomultiplier tube). Such equipment can prove costly to fabricate and operate, and can add bulk to the device. Additionally, many standard testing procedures for determining the presence of explosive compounds require excessive periods of time or lack the sensitivity necessary for in-field use.
Accordingly, improved devices and methods are needed.